The Black Bird
by pixels.of.fun
Summary: Bella was always alone and thought that was how she'll stay until a bird started tapping on her window nonstop. And what a greater surprise to see that bird isn't really a bird? 2 part one-shot


**Inspiration while writing this 2 part one-shot: Sigur Rós - Hoppípolla **

**I'd add lyrics but it's Icelandic, so I myself don't understand it and I'm sure not all of you would also haha. But you guys should take a time to listen to it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twi..well isn't mine. lol  
**

* * *

**Part I**

"Typical!" I jolted up from my position on the bed, staring at my locked bedroom door just waiting for it to blow off from it's hinges.

One of my flat roommates was fighting with her latest string called a boyfriend. It's amazing how quickly she goes through men within a week. I'm surprise she hadn't caught a disease yet. I saw glimpses of her before, when I just moved here. She had short hair that would make any girl look like a boy. But not Mary Alice Brandon. Oh no, not her. She managed to get away with the look and yet look feminine enough to catch the looks of men.

I choose to keep myself hidden from them, from the rest of my flat mates. It's for the best considering they're all spoiled college students.

"What do you mean by typical?" Someone growled out, from the sound of it. It was a male.

"Typical, meaning you can't even cleanup after yourself!" A rattle of dishes falling into the sink followed her tirade.

"Hey, they can belong to that hermit bitch of a roommate of yours!" I cringed at the nickname given to me. It was amazing how people would call you such vulgar words even without meeting you.

"That bitch cleans up after herself. At least she has the decency to keep whatever she uses here in tip top shape. Unlike you, who is a guest and likes to be a total slob!" I heard the signs of fragile glass shattering, and I knew once they left I'd have to clean it up.

"Hey where the fuck are you going?"

"I'm heading out, I can't stick talking to slob fuck like you." Alice replied, her classy heels making quick clicking noises across the hardwood flooring.

"Don't you dare fucking walk away from me!"

SLAM!

I swear the people below us must have felt the vibrations from the door closing. I sat there in silence, listening carefully for any signs of life outside. After a minutes of quiet, I slowly inch myself off the bed and unlocked my door to peek outside. I quickly dashed out and did the necessary clean up as fast as I could. I honestly, did not want to encounter anyone. After getting it all done in record time, I flew right back in my room while locking the door close.

I hated weekends.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beep. Tap. Beep. Tap. Beep. Tap. Beep. Tap. Tap. Beep. Tap. Tap. Beep. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Beep.

The fuck? I flickered my eyes open, narrowing them as the light slightly blinded my vision.

"Ugh!" I covered my face with my pillow hoping to drown away the light and noise.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Beep. Tap. Tap.

I threw the pillow off of my face and slammed a hand on my alarm clock roughly. I, Bella Swan, was never a morning person. You can never compare me with sleeping beauty because when I wake up I'm usually like a hibernated bear. Grumpy and ready to cause some damage.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" My eyes roamed around my room for any possible device that would make that sound. But all I saw where my dirty clothes piled up in the corner. Gotta do laundry. My backpack, currently lying open with my books spilling out. Damn better return those to the library. My laptop currently snuggled up in it's case. Nope can't be that. And finally the window with a black bird perched outside, staring at me.

The bird and I continued our staring contest, neither of us blinking.

Tap.

I quickly snapped out of my induce stare and stomped across the room to glare at the damn thing.

Tap. Tap.

"Shoo!" I waved my hand frantically at the thing, but it merely cocked it's head at me. And I could have swear the damn bird was checking me out. I couldn't believe a small animal like this can make me feel insecure.

Get your mind in check Bella! It's just a bird!

Tap.

Yeah a bird that is checking out how I look in a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"What do you want?" I asked in frustration, flicking my finger against the glass window. I was hoping the sound would scare it off, but the bird just tilted it's head to the side as if saying "really?".

Caw!

"Yeah, I speak bird fluently." I deadpanned.

Caw!

"Oh! Are you trying to tell me that you're one insignificant creature that has no life so he chooses to bother people?" I joked at it, with a menacing smile.

Tap. Caw! TAP! CAW!

"What's that? Oh I'm sorry I made mistake did I?"

The bird nodded and narrowed it's eyes at me. Oops, I angered the bird.

"My bad, I didn't know you were a girl birdy." I laughed at how comical the bird looked with it's beak dropped open. In shock I'm sure.

But what I couldn't comprehend was how was it possible that a bird like this can understand me. I mean it was understanding me right? My brows furrow in thought. I was losing my mind. It was bound to happen, especially, since I've been alone for a year with small contact as possible with people. Which was only happening during class time and work time.

Tap.

The bird, shifted around trying to gain my attention. I crouched down eye leveled with it, staring deeply into it's blue eyes. Blue eyes?

Tap.

"You know some say black birds bring a sign of a bad omen. Possibly death." I tilted my head, curiously looking at the bird dead in the eye. "Are you here to take me away from hell?" I can feel my tears, trailing down my cheeks. The sound of death was actually something I wanted. It was basically the off button in life. And I wanted that, so badly.

The bird shook it's head, and I felt my life slide down even further into the dark abyss. I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, even if I was in dire pain inside. I brush the tears off of my cheeks, staring at my hands with a frown.

Tap.

Looking back up, "you want to come in?"

Caw!

I stood up and unfasten the lock on the window and pulled it open.

"Well come on in." The bird hopped right in then flew on top of my lamp, perching itself there as it took a quick sweep around my room with it's eyes. "It's not much. But this is home sweet home." I plopped myself back on the bed, my back sagging into the mattress. I closed my eyes, listening to my even breathing and the thumping of my heart. The flutter of wings and a peck on my hand, made me open one eye.

Caw.

"What?" The bird faced the alarm clock and I looked back to see it was now 11:00 am. I was late for class, but I really didn't care anymore. Minus well use one of my sick days now. "I'll just skip class, it's not like I'll be missing anything." I closed my eyes again, feeling myself fall under the curtain of sleep. "You'll stay?"

Caw.

I pretended to take that as a yes. I don't think I could handle knowing that my new friend might leave me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I snuggled deeper into my blanket, loving the occasional stroke along my hair. It brought me comfort and an unknown feeling deep inside. Suddenly, the thought of someone stroking my hair snapped me awake. My body tensed as the hand descended on my head again, this time lingering there for a bit longer.

"Good morning, or shall I say good afternoon?" A smooth voice whispered into my ear. I flipped myself on my back and came in contact with a familiar set of blues. However, this time it wasn't a bird staring at me. It was a man. A handsome man to be precise. With his face hovering above mine, his short wavy blond locks seemed to frame his face. His nose was straight and his lips were currently curved up into a sensual smile.

My heart began to thump in an erratic beat.

"Who..you..it..." I stuttered, trying to complete a sentence when in shock was not easy.

"Shh," he rested his forehead on mine and I felt a wave of calm shower over me. "I'm here to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"This downward spiral you call life." He pulled away, caressing my cheek softly with the palm of his hand.

"Why should I trust you?" Why should I indeed? He was a stranger that was once a bird. Shouldn't I be more shock and surprised? I guess I'm weirder than I thought.

"Don't you remember me?" My brows draw together, trying to recollect memories from the past. But his fingers stroking up and down my arm, were being a distraction.

"I'm trying to think here, mister." I scolded and pulled my arm away from his touches. He pouted at me, and I felt myself smile for the very first time. A true smile.

"You look beautiful when you smile." I looked away, a blush warming up my cheeks.

My eyes widened from a sudden memory I had when I was a young girl. I remember always seeing this black bird, at school, outside my window, and sometimes at the playground.

"You were that stalking bird!" I accused to which he laughed, a kind of laughter that radiated happiness.

"I had to keep an eye out for you. Make sure you were safe. Well as safe as I can give you when you were young." He said in a tone that was traced with sadness.

"Don't be sad," I lifted my hand to run down the side of his face. He was warm to my touch. "You'll end up making me sad." I murmured so low that I doubt he heard it.

He stared at me for a few seconds, his pure blue eyes keeping me in a trance.

"Let's go." He stood up so quickly, I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. He was so tall! I'm guessing around 6'2" and he had a body of a soccer player.

"Go where?"

"Away from here." He stuck his hand out for me to grab onto. I glanced down at it, should I trust this man who stalked me when I was young?

"Fuuuuuck! Let's get this party started!" An obnoxious voice rang out through my closed door. It seems like my roommates decided to party on a school time.

Without another thought about it, I placed my hand on his.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**A/N: I'll get that second part up when I'm down writing it. Anyways reviews? Pretty please? They motivate me to write quicker. :]  
**


End file.
